Android 21 Island Advenutres
by Clear-blood
Summary: This is my first DBZ fanfic. Please don't treat me too harshly, I just really wanted to write a story with android 21. I don't know where it'll go but I really like writing XD.


21 placed a trembling hand to her throbbing temple. Her headache felt strong enough to cause the earth to shake to the molten core.

_You and I will go... together!_

That memory replayed in her mind over and over like a broken record. A weak groan escaped her lips and she opened her tired, weakened eyes.

A wide salty ocean view blessed her vision along with with a sand base that just below it. 21 glanced up above her and saw a dark mossy cave that she was in. She had no idea how she arrived in this area, nor who she was. A serious case of amnesia clouded her brain as she struggled to find any memory of her past life. Nothing of the sort came to her.

_You and I will go... together!_

Her mind repeated this phrase in her head. The memory sent a searing pain in her brain. It felt as if a scorching needle was probing her brain ready to hit the very center. She screamed out in agony, grasped her head with her hands, and fell to the ground with a thud. A few hours passed as the trees shook and trembled while the wind around her danced. 21 awoke once more, but the pain was less intense than in the previous moment.

She struggled to her feet as her legs trembled from lack of blood and stress. Placing a hand on the far edge of the cave for support, she stood up slowly and with slow, anxious breaths. Her mind was a dusty and foggy scene like a polluted town in the city. There wasn't even the slightest idea of her former life.

Android 21 walked at a pace slower than a snail to the edge of the cave. Each step on the ice, freezing cave floor sent a chill down her spine. The weather wasn't freezing per se, but the cave was covered by so many tall palm trees that sunlight didn't come that way often. 21 looked down at the long sandy ridge that went past her cave and stopped for a moment. She had no recollection of what sand was and hesitated.

21 took a deep breath from the deepest part of her chest, stepped outside onto the sand floor below, and jumped up. The sand glued to her barren feet and tickled the soles. She immediately cried out in a panic, not knowing how to respond, but after a few misplaced steps onto the sand she had grown accustomed to it for the time being. 21 looked around at the palm trees that shook and vibrated with each gust of wind.

The wind chilled her barren cream-colored skin. She crossed her arms, palms open to cover her biceps and rubbed them together. She had hoped that doing so would provide some friction to her body. She continued to walk until she encountered the crashing waves of water against the island edge and stopped.

The ocean was as spacious as her eyes could see. It was as endless as the space above her and gorgeous to look at. A pier was built along the edge out of wood. It looked like a bridge that visitors or whoever had come to the island used to walk along. 21 stepped on the bridge with the hope that it wouldn't crumble under the poor sea floorboard that supported it and walked over to the edge itself.

There she looked down at the clear, sky blue colored ocean water that was as clean and beautiful as had ever seen. It was so polished that twenty-one was able to see her reflection in it. She saw that she wore a tube top that was not black, but a light brown woven out of the rawhide of an animal and a fur pelt as well. Her hair was the standard caramel-colored brown that fell to her lower back.

The one thing that caused her mouth to become agape was her eyes. They weren't the arctic blue colored eyes of a gentle, kind scientist who wanted everyone to get along. They were not the ruby red-colored eyes that struck fear into anyone who dared gazed into them and who hunted for a meal like a starving predator. These eyes were lavender colored purple. A perfect blend of the two colors. Android 21 had no idea why her eyes were this way, but would soon find out what it would mean soon.

Still shaken by the color of her eyes, she walked back to her cave as a familiar feeling came to her. She had just woken up a few moments before, but the cave already felt like home to her. She went back into her usual spoke, but saw something towards the far end of the cave. There was a wet and damaged lab coat that had seen better days laid on the ground. A pair of black square frame glasses was tucked away inside the shirt pocket above it. They appeared undamaged thankfully and 21 brought the lab coat over her. There was something about it that provided her with an intimate feeling and she hugged it tightly to her chest. Her eyes looked down and seam inside the lab coat on the coat. There were listed the words "Android 21" in stylish bubblegum pink.


End file.
